<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fade to Black by VulcanCalm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723299">Fade to Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcanCalm/pseuds/VulcanCalm'>VulcanCalm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Sunshine and Heavy Metals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, First Time, Getting togeher, Hand Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, frotage, the one with the sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcanCalm/pseuds/VulcanCalm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the missing final chapter of "Of Sunshine and Heavy Metals." It picks up right where the last chapter of that work ended.<br/>Having finally realized and expressed their feelings to one another and shared a kiss, Jim and Spock take this new relationship to the next level.<br/>Posted as a separate work so readers can choose if they want to read the sexy stuff:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Sunshine and Heavy Metals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fade to Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first explicit fanwork ever! Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The backs of Spock’s knees hit the edge of his bed and he sat down. Jim sat next to him, still kissing him but a little shy now. It was happening, and for the first time in a long time, Jim was a little nervous to take someone to bed. It mattered this time; it wasn’t just for fun. He wanted to make it good for Spock, and he suddenly realized that he didn’t know how to do that. He had been <i>intimate</i> with a variety of races across federation space, but never a Vulcan. Hands, he remembered. They kiss with their hands. It wasn’t much, but it was a start. He continued to kiss Spock and slid his hands down Spock’s arms to brush their fingers together with deliberate slowness. The feeling when their hands brushed was starting to get familiar to Jim, but it was still strange enough to be exciting. The thrill of exploration was one of his greatest weaknesses. </p>
<p>	Spock made a soft noise, almost a moan. He pulled away from Jim’s mouth and watched their hands as Jim caressed his fingers softly. Spock’s rapt attention made Jim feel warm low in his gut. Any other time this would seem a little silly, but right now it felt like the sexiest thing he had ever done. He experimented with touching Spock’s fingers in different ways; scratching lightly and gently squeezing Spock’s fingers between his own. The tingling of Spock’s telepathic touch was becoming stronger, almost pulsing. Jim wondered if Spock could feel what Jim was thinking through their touch. </p>
<p>	Spock was blushing furiously now, but he couldn’t stop the soft sounds he was making from escaping his throat. Jim didn’t even know how sensual this was for a Vulcan, how intimate. Only a lover would touch a Vulcan’s hands this way and Vulcans didn’t take lovers lightly. The cultural significance was lost on him, but the personal significance was not- this was <i>Spock</i>. The person Jim trusted and respected more than anyone else he had ever met. He was temporarily overwhelmed with the thought of how important this was and lost his nerve at little, his hands slowing. </p>
<p>	Spock didn’t let him ruminate- he must have felt Jim’s sudden nervousness because he dropped Jim’s hands and pulled him closer, tumbling them over so that he lay on his back with Jim straddling his hips. Jim was taken by surprise and let out a laugh, only giggling harder at Spock’s disapproval. Apparently laughing during sex wasn’t on the menu for the Vulcan. Jim forced his mirth down and focused on the task at hand. In this more familiar position, his nerves dissipated. </p>
<p>	He leaned down to kiss Spock again, but quickly trailed his kisses from his mouth and down to his neck, tasting Starfleet issue soap and the Bridge and underneath that, a masculine flavor that made him grow harder in his tight pants. He wanted them off. Now. </p>
<p>	He groaned when he got off Spock. The loss of contact made him feel chilly. He pulled his uniform overshirt over his head, dropping it carelessly on the floor. Spock leaned up on his elbow to watch. Jim swallowed. He had forgotten that Spock was no blushing maid- Nyota hadn’t been his only relationship in Starfleet. The thought that Spock might know how to touch him made his heart race. He swallowed- <i>well, its now or never</i>. He stripped the rest of his clothes and threw them on the floor with his shirt.</p>
<p>	Spock sat up and reached for him. Jim took Spock’s hands and put them on his chest, letting him explore. He was a scientist- used to being thorough and cataloguing everything. He swept his hands across Jim’s chest and over his nipples. They had never been that sensitive before but now every touch sent a shiver directly to his groin. He tried to ignore his growing impatience but it had been a stressful week and to be honest, it had been a while since he had gotten off, even by himself. The gentle exploration of Spock’s beautiful hands was unfortunately going to have to wait. </p>
<p>	He leaned down and captured Spock’s lips with his own, pressing the Vulcan back down on the bed and climbing on top of him again. The contrast between his nakedness and Spock’s full uniform might have been poetic if it weren’t so hot. He settled his hips into Spock’s lap and groaned- Spock was hard underneath him and it felt so good just to move his hips against him. He pulled the Vulcan into a kiss and lost himself for a moment in the feeling of Spock’s mouth against his and his hard cock pressing against the cleft of his ass. </p>
<p>       He realized that he was being a little rough, rutting against Spock’s cock and kissing him almost desperately. He pulled back to breathe and closed his eyes. Composure. He needed it now, even though the desire to give in to his urgent desire was more powerful than it had ever been. He chuckled to himself. </p>
<p>	“Something wrong?” Spock’s voice held a note of concern. </p>
<p>	Jim brushed his hand through Spock’s hair, messing up his perfect bangs. “No. I just feel like a teenager again. Losing myself like this- well, it’s not really what you deserve.”</p>
<p>	It was Spock’s turn to chuckle- or let out a small puff of air in his version of a chuckle. “The famous Jim Kirk, known by women across the galaxy for his prowess.” </p>
<p>	Jim could hear the jealously that was carefully missing from the statement. He sat up and climbed off of Spock to stand next to the bed. “What can I say?” He grinned cheekily and started to unbutton his pants. He would never get tired of that green flush that rose across his first officer’s face. “I’m a lover, not a fighter.”</p>
<p>	Spock sat up. “You’re both.” </p>
<p>	“We’ll see about that,” he said with a wink and sank to his knees, starting to work on the Vulcan’s flies. <i>Time to see what we were working with.</i> </p>
<p>	He slowly opened Spock’s button and zipper and pulled the sides of his pants open. Spock wore the same black Starfleet-issue boxers that he did. They were tented and a wet spot was forming where the head of Spock’s member pressed against the fabric. Jim let his head fall forward and he rubbed his face against Spock, nuzzling his hardness and listening to the sharp uptick in his breathing. He slid his hands down Spock’s legs, touching him as much as possible as Spock lifted his hips and let Jim pull is pants and boxers down to his ankles. He inhaled Spock’s scent- clean with an undertone of sweat and spice. </p>
<p>	Spock cleared his throat and coughed a little. “Not- not like this.  Please.” The last was almost a question. </p>
<p>	Jim rose to face Spock and stepped back to let him slide his pants off of his ankles before taking Spock’s hand and pulling him back to the bed. He pulled the blankets aside and climbed in. </p>
<p>	“How about like this?” Jim asked. </p>
<p>	Spock said nothing but climbed into the bed. </p>
<p>	“Lights to 10%” Jim said and the room was bathed in only the barest, dim light. </p>
<p>	They kissed. In the dark, under the blankets with the heavy scent of Vulcan incense curling around them in the intoxicating warmth. Their bodies were close, but not enough. Jim rolled forward and straddled the Vulcan, delighting in the way that Spock closed his eyes for a moment, apparently unable to both look at Jim and process the sensation of their cocks brushing against each other.  </p>
<p>	Spock kissed him and rocked his hips against Jim. The friction felt amazing- Jim knew he wasn’t going to last long. He hoped he would get many more chances to display his stamina, but right now he just wanted. He shifted his hips and pressed down harder into Spock, increasing their pace. Spock moaned softly into Jim’s neck, too far gone to even kiss. <i>God, that was hot.</i> Faster. Harder. It was building quickly for Jim- and he was pretty sure it was for Spock as well. The pleasure was building in his cock and spreading through his whole body. Chills cascaded through him and he felt his orgasm hit. It rolled through him and all he knew for a few moments was Spock’s warm body against his and roaring in his ears. He was vaguely aware of Spock coming apart underneath him.  </p>
<p>	It was a few long moments before Jim realized that he was still straddling Spock, his face buried in the Vulcan’s neck.  They were both breathing heavily. Jim started to laugh.<br/>
“What?” Spock said. He lifted his head to look at Jim. </p>
<p>	“Oh nothing. We just made a mess is all.”</p>
<p>	Spock’s lips quirked in his unique Vulcan version of a smile. “I suppose we did.” He rolled off of Jim and lay next to him, apparently in no hurry to clean up. Jim wasn’t either. He knew he would probably regret waiting; he was already feeling cold and sticky, but he couldn’t bring himself to move just yet. </p>
<p>	He turned his head and looked at Spock. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. Jim thought he might be on the verge of sleep but then he opened his eyes and looked right into Jim’s. His expression was fond and it took Jim’s breath away. This was it for him- he would look into those eyes forever and do whatever it took to make them keep looking back at him that way. They were still a moment before he yawned. </p>
<p>	“Tired?” Spock asked. </p>
<p>	Jim nodded- the weight of the last week was finally catching up to him and all he wanted to do was sleep. Spock reached out and picked up Jim’s boxers from the pile on the floor and cleaned them both up. Jim grinned sleepily into the pillow at Spock’s distaste as he tried to figure out where to put the soiled cloth before just dropping it back in the pile on the floor. He turned over and Spock settled in behind him, wrapping his arm around Jim’s waist. The last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep was Spock’s voice, softly telling the computer to extinguish the remaining light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it- any constructive criticism is also totally welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>